


Let Me Be The One You Crash Into

by SoraNoAkaiAme



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Two gay babies being gay and taking care of each other, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoAkaiAme/pseuds/SoraNoAkaiAme
Summary: Blake and Yang have a heart to heart after exam time at Beacon. Blake is hurting and Yang is the perfect band-aid





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm not new to writing, but this is my first time in awhile posting my work online. This is also my first time writing for the Bees, so I hope I got their characters right, and if not, then I will try to improve in future stories. Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my works, and I hope you enjoy. :)

Let Me Be The One You Crash Into

 

Yang opened the door to her dorm, stretching her arms over her head and yawning loudly.  Her shoulder popped with a satisfying crack.

 "Oh my god, those exams were bru-" She was cut off as she tripped over a large bump.  Yang was able to catch herself on her hands, sliding them across the carpet and pushing them in the opposite direction to flip herself over the unknown object. She quickly turned around, arms cocked in a fighting position, before dropping her stance with a relieved sigh. She smiled softly at the one responsible for her almost fatal accident. Lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, was none other than her girlfriend Blake _._

_"Usually it's Ruby I find sleeping on the ground."_ Yang mused as she bent low to the ground to get a better look at the Faunus girl.  Blake always looked more at peace when she was asleep.  Her eyebrows weren't knitted in thought or distress. Yang ran her thumb across the soft patches. Her mouth was in a neutral and relaxed line, rather than the concentrated scowl usually adorned on her face.

"I know the exams were rough, but you really couldn't manage the five extra steps to your bed?" Yang chuckled when her question was met with incoherent mumbles as Blake curled in on herself more.

"You should be glad you're so damn cute." The blonde whispered out, sliding her hands underneath Blake's back and knees.  She lifted her with ease.  Her heart fluttered when Blake cuddled closer to her chest; fingers gripping fabric unconsciously. Yang nearly melted at how innocent and relaxed her lover looked.  It was rare that as huntresses they could let their guards down.  They were however, still just teenagers.  Yang knew how to do her job, but obviously she was one of the more carefree of the group. Blake on the other hand had been guarding herself and her heart for so long, she forgot how to stop sometimes. Yang relished the moments when she could see Blake just be... Blake. It also made her proud that most of those moments were reserved for when just the two of them were alone.

Yang planted a soft kiss to the raven haired girl's forehead as she carried her to the bottom bunk of their shared beds.  She noted the twitching bow on Blake's head, smiling as she supported the girl with one hand and gently removed the black ribbon with the other. The newly freed ears twitched in appreciation.  Seeing the cute little appendages, Yang couldn't help but lightly stroke one between her fingers. She hated that Blake always wore the bow to hide her Faunus heritage.  Yang loved everything about her partner, especially her super soft and adorable cat ears. She knew Blake was usually self conscious about her second set of ears, so Yang made sure to praise and show her adoration for the unchangeable parts of her girlfriend whenever she could.

Blake nuzzled against Yang's chest, a quiet purr starting to emanate from her chest. Yang gave one final rub to Blake's ear before setting her gently on the bed. Yang moved to pull away so she could grab the covers, but she was stopped by the feeling of tugging.  Blake's hand was still attached to her shirt.  She placed her hand on hers, trying to remove it without waking her.  She was stopped in her tracks though when she heard the soft whimper of her name from her lover.  Yang's face flushed at first, thinking Blake was having one of "those" dreams featuring her, but soon softened in concern when she noticed the tightening features on her face. She whimpered again and Yang was on the bed, holding her close in an instant. She protectively wrapped one arm around the dreaming girl's waist, while her other threaded through black tresses lovingly. Blake stirred slightly, huddling closer to the radiating warmth of Yang, her nose bumping the underside of the blonde's chin as she nuzzled into her neck. Yang gently rested her chin on the soft area between Blake's periodically twitching ears.  The scent of Blake's shampoo enveloped Yang's senses; the herbal and rosy hints sending a wave of drowsiness over her.

Yang managed to pull the covers over both her and Blake's body, before placing a chaste kiss to the crown of the Faunus' head. Despite the effect of Blake's dizzying scent, Yang forced herself to stay awake, drawing gentle and soothing circles on her lover's back until she was sure the girl was sleeping peacefully again. Once Blake's breathing had returned to normal, she finally allowed her need for sleep to overpower her, and she joined Blake for a much needed nap.

* * *

 

Blake was the first to awake several hours later. She attempted to roll over onto her side while still half asleep, but was stopped by strong arms wrapped around her waist.  She stiffened at first, her eyes shooting open in alarm.  Her body relaxed instantly after her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw it was Yang who was holding onto her. She briefly wondered how she ended up in her bed, before blushing as she realized she fell asleep on the floor and Yang must of moved her into her bunk.

She shifted herself upwards slightly, so as not to disturb the still sleeping girl, but also so she could get a better look at her face.  Most times Blake found no use for her Faunus background, other than being the subject of constant teasing and bullying from others, and covert night time missions. Times like these however made her thankful for her feline like traits.

The room was shrouded in darkness, save for the small amount of moonlight that shone through the parted curtains adorned on the window.  Anyone else would be blind to most of the contents of the room, but Blake could see her one special person clear as day. She couldn't really see colours in the dark, but Yang seemed to be the exception.  Yang exploded in light and bright pastels to Blake, whether it was morning or night.  Her gorgeous tawny locks never failed to light up a room and if she was smiling in her sleep, Blake was sure she would have been blinded by its radiance.  It seemed cliché for Blake to think of Yang as the sun, but she couldn't deny that it was indisputably true.  The blonde brawler brought life and colour to Blake's world without even trying.  Blake was helplessly head over heels for the huntress and kept falling more each day. 

It was the simple things with Yang.  She never had to make an exaggerated show of her love for Blake, and that made it all the more sweeter. Brief kisses to foreheads and cheeks, quiet encouragement and smiles of support.  Yang knew what Blake needed before she even knew herself.  Sometimes Blake didn't think she deserved all the love Yang poured over her. Then Yang would kiss her silly and laugh breathlessly against her lips, telling Blake she loved her for everything she was and everything she wasn't; that she couldn't be happier with anyone else.  It made Blake melt every time she thought of it, and all she could think of was staying by Yang's side for the rest of eternity and beyond if she was allowed.

She looked down at her innocently sleeping partner. 'My sunny little dragon.' She thought as she tucked an errant blonde strand  behind small ears.  Yang's arms were now secured around her hips since Blake moved.  She slid her hand downwards, lightly running her fingers over flexed knuckles.  She nestled her hand underneath one of Yang's, lacing her fingers softly with the sleeping beauty's.  Blake's thumb traced patterns and thoughts across warm skin, enjoying the feel of a possessive arm gripping her tighter and pulling her closer.  Yang's face nuzzled into Blake's chest, hums and sighs of contentment breezing past parted lips. Blake smiled down, her heart warming at the sight of her angelic girlfriend sleeping so happily pressed against her.

Blake ran her fingers across Yang's forehead, brushing some unruly hair from her eyes. She felt the girl beneath her stir and figured it was a good time to wake her up.

"Yang, it's time to get up." Blake uttered out in a hushed tone.  She heard Yang grunt and grip her tighter, moving her face further into Blake's chest.

"I know my boobs are great, but you seriously can't sleep anymore, plus we should probably get dinner soon." Yang's head shot up at that, causing a snort to slip out of Blake. _'Of course that's the thing that wakes her.'_

Yang puckered her lips and waited patiently for Blake to meet her halfway.  The latter looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"What are you doing?' Blake inquired, trying to keep a smile held down at the insanely adorable face her girlfriend was making.

"Waiting for my good morning kiss of course."

"Yang, it's like 8 pm." Yang huffed, still sticking her lips out in a silly puffed out manner. Blake sighed, pretending to be perturbed and actually  contemplating Yang's request. She reached her hands out, settling them on either side of Yang's face, smoothing out her features into a more natural state.  She leaned in, slowly and lightly pressing her lips against Yang's.  She attempted to pull away soon after, but Yang wasn't in the mood for teasing.  She quickly moved her hand to the back of Blake's neck, holding her in place while she pushed forward to capture Blake's lips in a real kiss.  Yang felt Blake slightly gasp at the action, then quickly relax and press her lips back against Yang's, moaning lowly as Yang swiped her tongue briefly over her bottom lip. Blake lightly nibbled on the blonde's lip, brushing her tongue over afterwards before returning her teeth to plump lips, pulling Yang's bottom lip back before releasing it with a pop. Their faces remained close; breath heavy and wisping against one another's mouths.

"Hi." Yang husked out, her eyes caught between staring into amber orbs and glancing down to now swollen and parted lips.

"Hi." Blake whispered back while her thumbs caressed Yang's cheeks in light strokes. Blake leaned in, bumping her nose against Yang's. She tilted her head up and to the side; soft lips ghosting over Yang's.

"You're cute when you snore and drool in your sleep you know." Yang's eyes widened and she began sputtering in defense as her cheeks started heating up in embarrassment.  Blake quickly silenced her with a sweet kiss.  She peppered her lips with light pecks until Yang settled down, laughing against her lips in return.

"At least I don't pass out in the middle of the floor and almost break my girlfriend's leg."  It was Blake's turn to deadpan and heat up under her skin. Yang burst out into laughter at the speechless state her lover was left in. Yang opened her mouth to speak, but Blake was quick to cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it." Blake warned, her hands gripping Yang's face now.  Yang burst out into another fit of laughs, her hands holding onto Blake's shoulders for support.

"Y-you don't even know, haha, what I-I'm going to say." Yang managed to get out through her constant stream of laughter.

"Yang, I know you better than all of my books combined.  If you say it, I will leave this bed and go get dinner myself."  Blake jokingly threatened, a small smile playing at her lips.  She hoped Yang couldn't see it in the darkened room.

"Noooo, you're so warm, don't leave me. I promise I won't make the most obvious joke in the world, even if it is really, really funny.  That's how much I love you.  You should be honoured."  Yang stated matter-of-factly, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist.  She shifted their positions so she herself was now lying on her back with Blake draped over top of her.

Yang's hand lightly trailed up the small of Blake's back.  Her fingers traced heated patterns over covered skin, eliciting a small shiver out of the shorter girl. Slowly, calloused digits completed their ascension; thumb and forefinger rubbing gentle circles into soft, furred ears. The low, familiar humming sound formed instantaneously in the back of the Faunus' throat.

Blake's hands glided lightly up the brawler's sides, a smile forming on her lips at the small giggle produced from the blonde as she passed over a particularly ticklish spot. She tangled her hands in the sprawling straw coloured mane beneath her; fingers softly scratching and massaging the back of her partner's head. Yang soon moved her other hand up to join the currently preoccupied one, cupping the unattended ear and giving it some much needed attention.  Blake's purring intensified, resulting in heated embarrassment for her inability to hide her reactions to the pleasure Yang was providing her. 

She buried her face into the crook of Yang's neck, inhaling the pure scent of which she could only describe as... well, Yang.  Her nose brushed lightly against the blonde's pulse point, enjoying the way Yang's head shifted to allow her more access.  She placed lazy and slow kisses along the exposed skin, suddenly feeling drowsy once more.  Yang was intoxicating to be around, in every sense of the word.  Yang's semblance was always active, making her almost like a walking space heater.  Blake was the most comfortable and relaxed when she was in the arms of her loveable portable heater.  Obviously she didn't just love her because she kept her warm, but Yang's aura was something special, and Blake was glad she was the only one allowed to experience it's wonderful and non-dangerous aspects.  She just felt so warm and protected in the blonde's arms, muscular yet soft and loving, something Blake was still getting used to.  Her childhood and early teenage years consisted of rough and violent, greedy and revolting touches; displays of possession and showmanship, but Yang, well she was different.  Leagues above.  So much more amazing than Blake had ever experienced from another human, she sometimes believed she was dreaming, that she was still stuck in the White Fang.  She mentally shook her head, pressing herself closer to Yang, attempting to rid her past thoughts and nightmares from flooding her mind again.  The one she had several hours ago coming to the forefront of her thoughts, suddenly paralyzing her in dread.

Yang felt her lover tense above her, noting the lack of movement and purring. Had she not known the raven-haired girl as well as she did, she would probably have cracked some kind of crude joke.  However, Blake wasn't just some girl or friend, she was her partner, her lover and, Yang was wholeheartedly sure that she was her soul mate as well.  She knew those signs.  Blake's mind wasn't where it was supposed to be and Yang needed to coax her back to reality, back to here and now.

She placed a chaste kiss to the top of the Faunus' head, her hands moving respectfully to her back and underneath her chin.  She rubbed her palm in slow, soft circles, attempting to stop the quivering from the girl atop her.  She lifted Blake's chin up gingerly, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Blake, baby.  You're okay.  You're not there, you are here at Beacon.  You are safe and surrounded by people who love you.  I'm here Blakey, I've got you from now until the ends of time."

Yang leaned down and pressed her forehead lightly against Blake's, nudging her nose affectionately against her lover's.  Blake's eyes refocused on Yang, a long shaky breath finally being exhaled from the quiet woman. Yang engulfed her in a warming hug, one hand coming up to rest on the smaller girl's cheek; thumb tracing a delicate path in comfort.

"I.. I'm okay now.  Thank you Yang.  Thank you for always bringing me back."  Blake started to get choked up, her voice becoming hoarse as she continued.

"I love you so much, I-I don't know what I ever did to deserve such an amazing, selfless, wonderful-"  She was cut off by soft lips pressing tenderly to her own; comfort and serenity washing over her instantly.

"Shhh, it's all good Blake.  You don't have to thank me, ever. I will always be here when you need me. I love you so much sometimes it scares me, but I never want this feeling to stop." Yang whispered her declarations fervently against Blake's lips, needing Blake to know she meant every word. She punctuated her feelings with an abundance of slow, searing kisses.

Blake melted into Yang, her now free-falling tears being wiped away gingerly by the women showering her with adoration.  The tension slipped from Blake and she consumed herself with all things Yang.  Her scent, her lips, soft hands, a strong beating heart; anything and everything.  They kissed ardently and passionately, each trying to pour their love for one another into every shared movement of their lips. They eventually broke apart for air, Blake's head settling on Yang's chest.  The brawler's steady and strong heartbeat helping to soothe the naturally timid girl.  Yang's soft yet powerful hands were also an added advantage. They lay in silence for several minutes, sleep almost overtaking Blake's senses once more. Yang broke the silent lull however, pulling Blake back into reality.

"So... did you know you were whimpering out my name in your sleep?" Yang began slowly, cautiously. Blake didn't respond at first, wondering if she could trick Yang into thinking she had fallen back asleep.  The room was silent for a brief time before Yang's honey voice dripped into Blake's ears once more.

"Do you... want to tell me about it?" She whispered, trying to coax Blake to open up.  The raven haired girl wasn't used to sharing her feelings this much, and the moment before had drained her on a substantially emotional level.  She sighed lightly though, knowing she needed to get her worries off her chest eventually or risk more nightmares manifesting themselves in her dreams again.

"I...dreamt that Adam was alive." Blake began, a vile feeling settling low in her stomach as she forced herself to remember her lurid dream.

"That's not all though, is it?"  Yang pushed, knowing Blake needed to lay her worries out on the table if she was going to be able to help quell the bookworm.

"No.  In my dream... he captured us. He... he was torturing you and making me watch.  You were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do.  I was screaming and clawing at him, but I could never hurt him.  And you just kept looking at me with this open, unwavering gaze.  I couldn't understand why you didn't just hate me for putting you in that position, why you ever tried to help me."

Yang attempted to cut her off, but Blake shook her head, finally looking up to stare into deep lilac pools; bright and filled with anguished concern.

"He eventually came over to me.  I was screaming so loudly at him, my voice was hoarse and nothing was coming out anymore.  He ended up cracking his katana sheath over my head, knocking me out." Yang cringed slightly at this, her hand instinctively travelling up to massage the back of Blake's scalp.  She knew it was a dream, but Blake's words and voice were so raw and pained, she felt the need to comfort her as best she could. Blake took a shaky breath before continuing.

"The last part I remember was waking up in your arms while you cradled me.  You were crying. I asked how much pain you were in and apologized for putting you through hell.  You just shook your head at me and smiled so brightly.  Do you know what you said to me?"  Yang shook her head softly, no.

"You told me, you were just so happy that I was okay." Blake chuckled quietly, her voice beginning to crack; silent tears slowly slipping down her face.

"Even in my dreams, you're so selfless and your unabashed love made me cry with you.  The last thing I remember is just feeling so warm, and protected. Everything became so bright and yellow." 

Blake took a deep breath as Yang gently brushed away her few rolling tears with the pads of her thumbs. When Blake settled down slightly, Yang took it as an opportunity to voice her thoughts.

"I'm just glad that I can protect in real life and in your dreams as well. I was originally just going to put you in bed and leave for a bit, but you refused to let my shirt go.  Then you whimpered my name out and I instantly knew I couldn't let you out of my arms. I hate it so much, that you had a nightmare like that.  But baby, I swear on my life, Adam is dead.  We killed that bastard and then burned him to ashes that night. He will never be able to hurt you or I ever again."

"I know... it was just so vivid." Blake shuddered.

"I get that, but I am super alive and so are you.  I can totally prove it to you." Yang said, a feral smirk beginning to form on her lips. Blake gulped. Happy to have gotten her worries out to her lover, she was surprisingly eager to give into Yang's blatant flirting.

"Oh really now?  And how, may I ask, do you plan on proving that?"  Blake purred out. In response Yang sat up and slowly ran the tip of her tongue up and over Blake's lips. She felt the soft gasp escape her dark-haired girl and held her mouth dangerously close to her girlfriend's.

"Oh, I have many ways." Yang husked out, her voice dropping an octave, in turn sending a sweet shiver rolling down Blake's spin. Their lips mere millimetres apart. Yang moved in to close the gap, until-

*GROWL*

Blake pulled back, a confused look on her face.  Yang sighed, shooting Blake a sheepish look.

"If it's not Ruby or Weiss, it's another thing."  The sound filled the room once more and Blake felt the rumble this time. She snorted and then burst into full on laughter, finally realizing it was Yang's stomach that was the source of the loud noise.  Blake eventually rolled off her partner after her laughter finally subsided.  She pulled the blonde up on her feet as well, lacing their fingers together as Yang lead them to the door.  Before she can open the door, she felt a slight tug on her arm.  She looked back and noticed Blake holding her back.

"I... I just want to say thank you again for always being by my side and helping me through this crazy thing called life. I really, truly, love you Yang." Blake confesses, a small blush adorning her cheeks as she smiles happily at the brawler.  Yang moved closer, sweetly kissing her on the lips.

"Well thank you for loving me unconditionally.  Temper tantrums, bad puns and all.  And not just for my amazing breasts."  Yang joked, laughing haughtily when she caught Blake's eyes quickly shift downwards and up again. She leaned in close to the Faunus, her lips brushing against her human ear.

"Now, let's get some food so we can come back to bed and I can show you how alive I am. By the end of the night, you'll only be able to dream of me... and how many times I made you cum."

The two made their way to the dinner hall, albeit with some stares as Yang wore a shit eating grin, while Blake was beet red and sputtering.  Suffice to say, Blake did dream of her lover that night, and the number; three.


End file.
